


Stumble and Stand

by ragnarokdad



Series: Wild Wood River [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarokdad/pseuds/ragnarokdad
Summary: Odin is visiting London, and Loki is struggling with his presence. His relationship with Steve is not all smooth sailing, either.





	1. Chapter 1

Loki woke up to the sound of Steve rummaging through his closet. It was early in the morning, and light shone through the curtains that Steve had just drawn.

‘What are you doing?’ Loki asked sleepily.

‘We forgot to pack last night,’ said Steve. ‘I’m just grabbing whatever I still have here, but maybe we can stop by my house before we leave.’

Loki looked up at the ceiling, thinking for a moment. ‘We leave today?’

‘Yes, did you forget?’

‘I did,’ Loki admitted, and yawned before turning over to his other side and closing his eyes.

‘Uh, no, you don’t get to do that,’ Steve said, walking over and unwrapping Loki from the blankets.

Loki groaned, and grabbed Steve’s arm, attempting to pull him onto the bed with him. Of course, Steve was far stronger than him and resisted with ease, and in turn dragged Loki out of bed. Loki yelped as his upper body fell to the floor.

‘Oops,’ said Steve without a hint of remorse.

‘This is cruel,’ moaned Loki as he pushed himself up, sitting on the bed. Steve chuckled and sat next to Loki, throwing an arm around him and kissing his cheek.

‘Come on, sleepyhead,’ Steve murmured. ‘London’s calling.’

‘Well, tell it to wait a little while longer,’ Loki replied, but got out of bed anyway.

It took them a few hours longer before they were well and truly packed, sitting side by side in the carriage. Loki was restless, fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve and his buttons as they headed towards town.

‘What’s up?’ Steve asked after a while, looking up from the book he was reading.

‘What? Nothing.’

‘You’re acting weird.’

‘Are you not used to that by now?’

‘Great comeback,’ Steve said with a grin, and took Loki’s hand. ‘Nervous?’

‘Of course not,’ Loki lied. 

‘I’m sure it’ll be fine,’ said Steve, as if Loki had not spoken. ‘Besides, I’ll be staying with you guys, so you’ll have me for support.’

‘Somehow, that makes me even more unnerved.’

Steve laughed, before realising that Loki was being serious about the matter.

‘What are you afraid of?’ he asked, placing a hand on his thigh.

Loki paused, before batting away Steve’s hand and saying, ‘I’m not afraid of anything.’

‘Okay, I don’t believe you, but alright,’ Steve responded.

 

* * *

 

Loki would never admit that he still found Odin an imposing man, despite having been part of the same household as him for the better part of his life. Before Loki entered the lounge, he straightened his jacket and checked the state of his hair, turned back to do the same for Steve.

‘Hey, now you’ve made it all weird,’ Steve complained as Loki reached over and flattened his hair.

‘It was weird to begin with.’

Steve checked the mirror in the hallway and ran his hand through his hair.

‘See? Weird. Come here-‘ Loki attempted to adjust it again, but Steve leant back, replying, ‘No, no, it’s good now, it’s my hair-‘

In that instant, the hallway door opened, and Thor peered through. ‘What is with all this squabbling?’

Loki looked over at his brother and then back at Steve, crossing his arms stubbornly. ‘Steve is being difficult.’

‘You’re being pedantic,’ countered Steve.

‘You are both being ridiculous,’ Thor said. ‘Come inside.’

Loki huffed but walked forward, proceeding into the lounge area. There, stood facing the window, was his father. The lounge felt almost foreign to Loki with the new presence. The old man turned around at the sound of the door opening and closing. He looked older, more fragile, than Loki remembered.

‘Ah, Loki,’ said, without so much as a smile.

‘Father,’ greeted Loki, stepping forward and shaking his hand. ‘How was the journey?’

‘Long,’ answered Odin simply. ‘How has England treated you this year? Still spending most of your days in the country, I notice.’

Loki crossed his arms, face twisted into the beginnings of a sneer, ‘Well, of course, when the only house you leave your sons in a place like this-‘

‘Father, this is Steven Rogers, who will be staying with us for a week,’ announced Thor, pushing Steve forward as if he were some reluctant child.

‘A friend of Thor’s, I presume?’ said Odin as he shook his hand.

‘Yes,’ replied Steve with a polite smile. ‘And a friend of Loki’s.’

‘Oh, a turn of events,’ muttered Odin. ‘It is a pleasure to meet you.’

Loki scowled and opened his mouth with the intent to retort, but Thor caught his eye and gave him a warning look, saying, ‘Steven is a neighbour of ours in the country.’

‘Hm, lovely,’ said Odin. ‘So that is how you know Loki, I take it?’

Loki interjected, ‘I met him in London _, actually_. I do visit town on occasion.’

‘Ah, I see.’

Loki bristled at his father’s dismissiveness, which Thor immediately took notice of, putting an arm around Loki’s shoulder and saying, ‘Well, Loki, how about you show Mr. Rogers the house and we will reconvene later.’

Loki shook his brother’s arm off of him and repressed a huff. Catching Steve’s eye, he motioned towards the door and walked back into the hallway with him.

‘Well, that wasn’t so bad-‘

Before Steve could finish his sentence, Loki, grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs to Loki’s bedroom, far out of earshot from his father. He finally breathed out irritably once the door had been closed behind him. ‘I’m sure you can understand now why I was not looking forward to this.’

‘…Can I?’ asked Steve hesitantly.

‘The unnecessary comments,’ Loki stated. ‘The dismissiveness, the condescending tone.’

‘From you?’

Loki turned towards Steve, arms crossed in annoyance. ‘Oh, how very clever.’

‘Sorry, that was uncalled for,’ Steve said with a sheepish smile. ‘But I honestly didn’t think it was that bad.’

‘I see you’ve chosen your side, then.’

‘Side? Really?’ Steve said with a raise of his eyebrows. ‘I’m just calling it how I see it.’

Loki felt himself bristle, He could not ignore the childish twinge of betrayal stab at him, and so he turned away from Steve.

‘Hey, come on now,’ Steve said, now sounding gentler as he came up behind Loki and placed his hands on his shoulders. ‘Let’s put this behind us. How about you show me around the house?’

Loki shrugged Steve’s hands off of him, turning around again to face him. ‘Unfortunately, I have a previous engagement.’

Steve looked thoroughly unconvinced. ‘Now, I know that’s not true.’

‘I was not aware I’ve ever given you the full ins and outs of my schedule here, actually,’ he stated airily, careful not to reveal a hint of emotion.

‘Loki, come on,’ Steve muttered, attempting to pull Loki closer. In turn, Loki stubbornly pushed him away and stalked off out of the room, jogging down the stairs with Steve following behind him.

‘Where are you even going?’ asked Steve as Loki donned his coat.

‘Oh, Mr. Rogers, you do not have to pretend to care,’ Loki replied with a surly smirk. ‘You have new friends in the Odinson family to entertain, after all.’

As Loki went through the front door, very aware that he was being insufferable, he heard Steve sounding far more frustrated than he had heard him in a long time. ‘Why are you being so _goddamned-‘_

Loki slammed the door before he could hear the tail-end of the insult.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important heart-to-heart.

People no longer cared for the park around the Crystal Palace these days, which pleased Loki greatly. Outside of the events that were routinely held in the ridiculous building, the area around it was the perfect place for a moment’s solitude. It was becoming rather neglected, with the strange, ugly sculptures now collecting a heavy layer of dust and some patches of flora being left to their own demise. Of course, Loki knew that he would be tracked to his quiet little reserve in no time.

‘You’re becoming predictable, brother.’

Loki was hardly surprised at his brother’s voice, as he looked up from the bench he was sitting on, sat between two statues of giant lizards. The summer sun provided enough light this evening that Loki could see Thor strolling over, hands in pockets, expression unreadable as he sat down next to his brother. Loki doubted he was pleased, of course.

‘I thought I would find you here,’ he continued. ‘I was not mistaken.’

‘How very crafty of you,’ muttered Loki. ‘What do you want?’

‘I want to know what story I should spin for Father about you storming out so loudly that the entire street heard,’ Thor responded. ‘Because I figured that I cannot possibly tell him about your little domestic with Steven.’

Loki rolled his eyes, saying, ‘Steve told you what happened, I presume?’

‘Yes, he was rather displeased with your behaviour.’

Loki answered plainly, ‘Well, that is not unusual. People often are.’

Thor breathed out in frustration at Loki’s comment. ‘Loki…’

‘Brother, do not waste your time, you have known me long enough that-‘

‘You do not get to have this- this monopoly on melancholy,’ interrupted Thor suddenly.

Loki frowned, saying, ‘I beg your pardon?’

‘You act as if you are the only unfortunate soul that is affected by the people around them,’ Thor said. ‘You act as if it is only _you_ that is affected by Father’s words, or by society’s words and standards. As if it is you and only _you_ who gets frustrated and depressed and what have you.’

Loki did not say anything, staring tautly ahead of him as his brother waited for a reaction.

‘You do this with everybody I know,’ Thor continued, when it was clear that Loki was not going to respond. ‘You act as if you are the only person that cannot fit in- and do not get me wrong, I know your situation is a lot different than many others- but you are so terribly consistent in pushing away anybody who attempts to get close to you. I have never seen you sit an argument through and see anybody’s side but your own until you dash off to hide in the forest or the park or somewhere until it has all blown over!’

‘Are you quite done?’ said Loki in a low voice.

Thor opened his mouth, and sighed without saying another word, leaning back on the bench. Loki sat there, silent, mulling over his brother’s words.

‘I do not wish to upset you, Loki,’ Thor said after a while. ‘But I do believe that you should handle these situations with more care. I know Father can be difficult, I have to deal with him far more than you do. I know how it is to feel out of place here, as well. I know that is hard to believe.’

‘You may know how it feels to be out of place, but I _am_ out of place,’ retorted Loki.

‘And you think nobody else is out of place? Stark understands nothing about etiquette and class and yet he survives here. T’Challa is not from here and thrives in the London scene. Bruce did not start all too differently from you and look at him. Our friends, our entire town is made of misfits and people who do not belong!’ Thor exclaimed. ‘For God’s sake, _Steve_ is more out of place than you are!’

Loki bit back a glib remark, realising that he should not worsen the situation. He sat there quietly, unwilling to acknowledge the truth in Thor’s words.

Thor seemed to understand the silence and said, ‘I am aware you are far too stubborn to admit that I am correct, but maybe you will take some of my words to heart.’

Thor stood up again when Loki still did not warrant a response. ‘I shall take my leave, if you wish to join me.’

‘Go ahead,’ muttered Loki. ‘I will see you later.’

Thor nodded, and moved away from the bench. The sun was finally setting, and the trees were casting darkness over the secluded spot. Loki sat there for a while longer, alone in the shadows.

 

* * *

 

The floorboards creaked loudly as Loki attempted to sneak past the other bedrooms on the floor in the dark. When he was a child, he had memorised the floorboards that made the most noise, but that knowledge had slipped his mind now. He walked carefully past Thor’s room and Odin’s room, sneaking up the stairs to the floor where the guest room resided. He knocked on the door, but as he had anticipated, there was no response. Loki gently opened the door and looked into the room. Steve had evidently not drawn the curtains of the window next to the bed, and was bathing in moonlight, fast asleep on his stomach. Walking in and closing the door softly behind him, Loki went up to the foot of the bed and took a seat there. As the weight of the bed shifted, Steve stirred and looked up with bleary eyes. ‘…Loki?’

‘Yes,’ confirmed Loki in a voice not much more than a whisper. Steve sighed and rolled onto his back, pushing himself up on his elbows to look at the other man in his bed.

‘What are you doing here?’ he asked. Loki’s stomach flipped slightly at his sleepy yet displeased expression.

‘I wanted to speak to you,’ Loki murmured. Steve sat up straight now, running his hand through his dishevelled hair. ‘Okay, talk.’

‘I realised that I should not have stormed off today,’ Loki began. ‘It was rather… counterproductive.’

Steve waited to see if Loki would say any more, and when he didn’t, replied, ‘That’s it?’

‘No, I suppose not,’ Loki said, not hiding the stab of annoyance in his voice. ‘I realise that I can be difficult to be around, and that I react… poorly to disagreements. I should make an effort to be more accommodating in the future.’

‘Is this a veiled apology I hear?’ asked Steve, with a hint of a smile in his voice.

‘I suppose, if you want to label it.’

‘Well,’ responded Steve. ‘I’m glad that you’re able to swallow your pride enough to admit that you were wrong.’

Loki rolled his eyes, but Steve ignored it and pulled Loki forward to lie down next to him.

‘Maybe one day I’ll get a proper apology out of you,’ Steve murmured, running a hand through Loki’s hair. ‘Or stop you from storming off every time we have a disagreement.’

‘Do not get your hopes up, Mr. Rogers.’

Steve smiled half-heartedly and lay down next to Loki. ‘Should we talk about the argument? About your dad?’

‘I think we’ve had enough of a heart-to-heart as it is,’ replied Loki dryly. When Steve chuckled, he added, ‘I am serious. As enjoyable as all this soul-baring is, I do not wish to discuss the matter further. Not tonight, at least.’

‘Okay, okay,’ said Steve softly, wrapping an arm around Loki. ‘Take your time.’

They fell into silence, and it did not take long for Steve’s breathing to even out as he fell asleep. Loki stayed awake a little longer, working through the events of the day. Thor’s words had awakened a guilt in him that he could not quite push away, nagging at him and keeping him awake for a few hours longer. Before the morning broke and Steve awakened, he left the bed and returned to his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I love writing Thor more than any character ever, have you noticed? 
> 
> I also spent the evening watching ragnarok on a big ol' screen in a park so I'm extra ignited with love for Thor so I'm v happy to be posting this chapter right now (yes, there is an obvious ragnarok quote in this bit I know)
> 
> also do yourself a favour and google the dinosaur sculptures at the crystal palace park, they are a TIME


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a ball.

Loki was alone when he made his way towards the Romanoff residence. Under the ruse that he had meetings, he had managed to avoid his family and Steve for the entirety of the day. This party was more of a ball than anything, the invite’s address leading Loki to one of the more prestigious ballrooms of the city. It felt rather old-fashioned, its carpet and high, elaborate ceilings that were ornate with sculptures and detailing. The guests were positively beautiful. Some Loki recognised, others he had never encountered in his circles before, but they were all dressed to the nines as if the Queen herself would be arriving at the doorstep at any moment. Even Loki, never the one to shy away from formal wear, felt slightly underdressed.

There was a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around to see the smaller Bruce Banner standing behind him.

‘Oh, Doctor Banner. How are you?’ Loki greeted.

‘Not bad,’ replied Bruce, with half a smile. ‘And you? I hear Odin’s back in town.’

‘You hear correctly,’ Loki said. ‘Though I am unaware of where he and Thor are, exactly.’

‘Oh, they arrived a while back, I spoke to them earlier,’ answered Bruce. ‘Steve was with them, as well.’

‘Ah.’

‘How is Steve, anyway?’

‘Why would you ask me that?’

‘You spend more time with him than anyone I know,’ replied Bruce smugly.

Loki was unamused. ‘Thor’s attitude is rubbing off on you, I see.’

Bruce chuckled and said, ‘Don’t take it personally, Loki.’

‘Is that my name I heard?’ asked the familiar boom on Thor’s voice. Loki turned around to see his brother standing there, having made his way through the crowd.

‘You’re a bad influence,’ said Loki simply.

Thor grinned and responded, ‘I cannot believe that, coming from you.’

Next to him, Bruce laughed again.

‘Anyway, Steve is looking for you,’ Thor informed his brother.

‘Where is he?’

‘Oh, about, somewhere,’ said Thor vaguely, gesturing to the growing crowd in the ballroom.

‘How very helpful,’ muttered Loki, before he glided off into the crowd without another word. Loki was careful not the catch the eyes of any of his acquittances, not in the mood to begin a conversation with anybody but the man he was looking for. It took a while before he saw the familiar head of blonde hair in one corner of the ballroom, talking to a redheaded lady that Loki swore he had seen before. Steve spotted him a couple of yards away and waved him closer.

‘Loki,’ he said with a smile. ‘This is Natasha, of the Romanoff family. She’s a friend of mine.’

The redhead nodded in greeting, not offering her hand.

‘Pleased to meet you,’ said Loki civilly. ‘What a lovely gathering you have organised.’

‘The pleasure is mine,’ she said, her voice lightly accented by something foreign to England. ‘I believe I know your brother, Thor. And your father.’

‘Many people do.’

‘Do you work for their business as well?’ asked Natasha.

Loki shook his head. ‘Oh, no, I wouldn’t dream of that. I’m a writer.’

‘Ah, quite a good fit for Steve, then,’ said Natasha, nodding towards the other man who smiled bashfully. Before Loki could ask what Natasha meant, she announced, ‘Well, unfortunately I have to go and entertain other, less interesting guests, but I have no doubt that I will talk to you in the future again.’

Loki nodded as Natasha walked away from the two of them. Steve took Loki’s arm and pulled him further into the corner, slightly more out of earshot from anybody else around them. His hand lingered on Loki, running it up and down his arm before saying, ‘How was your day?’

‘Not very eventful,’ replied Loki. That was not technically a lie; he had spent most of the day sulking, which would be a rather boring anecdote.

‘Where did you disappear off to last night?’ asked Steve in a low voice. ‘I woke up quite early, but you’d already left.’

‘I’d rather not take too many chances with the amount of people currently at the townhouse,’ responded Loki. Again, this was not really a lie.

‘Hm,’ said Steve. Loki had a feeling that Steve was not quite buying his answers, which was confirmed when he asked, ‘Are you still upset about yesterday?’

‘No, of course not,’ Loki answered firmly. Now, this was a lie.

‘Right,’ murmured Steve. ‘I guess now isn’t really the time to talk about it, anyway.’ He motioned with his head, and Loki looked back to see Odin heading towards their little corner.

‘Oh, brilliant,’ muttered Loki, before smiling charmingly at his father as he approached.

‘Good evening, Father,’ he said politely. ‘How are you finding it here?’

‘Quite alright,’ replied Odin. ‘I have not seen you since last night- where have you been?’

‘I had some previous engagements,’ Loki answered quickly. ‘A dinner and some meetings and what have you.’

‘Ah,’ Odin said. ‘Rather rude to leave without any warning, however.’

‘I was late,’ said Loki. ‘Besides, I will be here for the remainder of the week. I assure you, we will see enough of each other.’

‘That is good,’ Odin responded. ‘What has been occupying you this year?’

‘Not much has changed,’ said Loki.

‘So, nothing, then.’

Loki gritted his teeth but kept a calm façade. ‘Well, I have kept up my publications.’

Odin remained ever expressionless as he turned to Steve. ‘What is it you do, Mr. Rogers?’

‘I just recently began working as an illustrator for some London publications,’ replied Steve. ‘I was in the military until last year.’

‘Ah, interesting,’ noted Odin. ‘Perhaps you can knock some sense into my son, then. I feel that maybe the military would do him some good, teach him some discipline.’

Loki forced a smile without a word. Steve seemed to pick up on this and frowned. ‘Well, it’s not for everyone.’

‘I suppose. But it does shape a man,’ replied Odin. ‘That is one of my regrets with my sons.’

Loki could not help but mutter, ‘One of them?’

‘Yes,’ said Odin airily. ‘Let us not speak of your shortcomings, however.’

‘And yet here you seem to be trying to antagonise me,’ Loki retorted.

Odin raised his eyebrows. ‘Antagonise? That is not my intent. Incite, perhaps.’

‘Incite what, exactly?’

‘Oh, the usual things that a man your age should be achieving. A respectable wife, a respectable job. A respectable attitude would be favourable, as well,’ Odin said, keeping the same air in his speech despite the weight of the words. Steve was looking increasingly uncomfortable, but did not say a word.

‘Well, I know where my lack of a respectable attitude originates from, Father,’ Loki said with a forced grin. ‘You have never been one to set a good example.’

‘Oh, I am sure that is not it,’ Odin responded calmly, as if Steve was not even there. ‘I have the good nature to keep you in the family, after all, and give you everything. But I suppose you can take a rat off the street, but you cannot take the street out of the rat.’

Loki breathed in deeply, attempting to remain as calm as his temper would allow him. Out of spite to Thor’s words from the previous night- or out of guilt, perhaps- he initially had not wanted to walk away from the conversation. However, Odin was making it _impossible._

‘I will speak to you later, Father,’ Loki eventually muttered through gritted teeth. He turned on his heel and walked away from the corner of the room, leaving a stunned Steve and an ever-expressionless Odin in his wake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's end all the conflict.

Loki cursed himself for giving up on the party, but he could not stand himself nor the other people around him for a moment longer. Once back at the townhouse, he had barricaded himself into the study, and remained there for several hours, not asleep but not willing to leave the room either. He heard voices on the street and moved to the windowsill, seeing Thor and Steve walk up the steps. He sat down on the sill even after they had come inside, leaning his forehead against the cool glass of the window. He heard footsteps trot up the stairs, followed by a knock on his door. The door creaked open, but Loki did not make the effort to turn around to acknowledge the visitor.

‘Have you come to gloat?’ Loki said, despite not knowing who it was.

It was Steve’s voice that responded. ‘Gloat about what?’

‘I made a scene,’ Loki stated. ‘As everyone probably predicted I would.’

‘What?’ Steve said, sounding confused. ‘Why would I… no, I came to see if you were okay.’

Loki sighed and turned around to face the other man, who closed the bedroom door and walked towards him.

‘You look tired,’ commented Steve.

‘Why thank you,’ Loki said wryly.

‘Look, I feel bad,’ Steve then began. ‘I didn’t believe you yesterday, and I obviously should have. Odin’s words tonight were… really cruel.’

Loki grimaced. ‘Is that a thinly veiled apology I hear?’

Steve almost smiled. ‘If you have to label it.’

He walked forward and took Loki’s hands, pulling him from the windowsill and embracing him. Loki closed his eyes, burying his face in the crook of Steve’s neck. Steve smelled faintly of wine, but also of the cool evening air from outside.  

‘Are you okay?’ asked Steve.

‘Of course,’ insisted Loki. ‘Why wouldn’t I be?’

‘Your father…’

‘Has said worse things,’ Loki interjected. ‘One learns to grow a thick skin.’

Steve pulled away from Loki, his expression worried.

‘Come now,’ said Loki, cupping Steve’s face in his hands. ‘I’m serious; I’m alright. I’m glad to be away from that ball, anyway.’

‘You know,’ said Steve, still holding Loki close. ‘I have a theory that these balls and parties would be a lot more fun for you if we were able to dance at them together.’

‘Oh yes, _that_ is the problem with them,’ said Loki cynically. ‘Not the inherent class issue that events such as those uphold and-‘

‘Hey,’ Steve interrupted, looking rather amused. ‘That was my way of asking to dance with you.’

He nodded towards the phonograph in that the corner of the room, which resided on a smaller table next to the desk.

Loki smiled slightly when he understood and said, ‘Oh. Why, of course, Mr. Rogers,’ and went to phonograph, fiddling with it until it was playing a gentle tune. Steve walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle and swaying the two of them. After a few moments, Loki turned so that they were chest to chest. He rested his head on Steve’s shoulder as Steve started to gently move them through the room. The music floated through the air, with Steve humming along to it. Loki felt a sense of security, whether it be false or not, as he was enveloped by the music and Steve’s embrace.

 

* * *

 

It was far past midnight when they were both lying in Loki’s bed, wrapped around each other and the blankets. Loki was mindlessly drawing circles on Steve’s shoulder with his fingers as Steve held him almost protectively. They had been lying in a pleasant silence for a while now, not quite ready to fall asleep yet.

‘I’ve got a question,’ Steve began. ‘But I’m afraid of coming across as insensitive.’

‘Hm, go on, then,’ prompted Loki. ‘God knows it would be hypocritical of me to judge.’

‘Why did Odin take you in?’ asked Steve. ‘If he treats you like he did tonight, then surely…’

‘It was not his decision,’ replied Loki. ‘It was my mother’s.’

‘Oh.’

The quiet returned for a second, before Steve asked, ‘What happened to your mother?’

‘She died,’ said Loki plainly. ‘Two years ago, now.’

‘Oh,’ said Steve again. ‘I’m sorry.’

Loki did not respond and continued drawing shapes on Steve’s shoulder.

‘Do you miss her?’ asked Steve. Loki felt himself stiffen slightly at the question. He felt too open and vulnerable all of a sudden, and part of him wanted to crawl away from Steve and lock himself back up in his study. Another part of him wanted to tell Steve every detail, every secret of his life in that instant.

‘Yes, I miss her very much,’ he eventually settled on saying. Steve did not respond for a moment, and instead rolled onto his side so that they were facing each other. Steve caressed Loki’s cheek, looking solemn.

‘I know how it feels,’ he then said. ‘Losing someone you care about.’

‘Hm,’ replied Loki. ‘Your friend in the military?’

Steve nodded in response. Loki could see a brief look of pain flash through his eyes. He reached up and took Steve’s hand that was resting on Loki’s cheek, and held it to his chest.

‘May I ask what happened?’ Loki said carefully.

‘Bucky-,’ Steve began, averting his gaze, and then continued. ‘He was executed.’

‘Christ,’ murmured Loki. ‘By whom?’

‘The army,’ Steve replied slowly. ‘For desertion.’

‘I suppose it makes sense why you retired,’ muttered Loki.

‘I suppose,’ answered Steve. He wrapped his arm back around Loki, his hand gently rubbing his back. Loki closed his eyes, the fatigue of the day finally weighing down on him.

He thought Steve was falling asleep as well, until he heard him say, ‘Sometimes… I feel cowardly for it. I disagree with a lot of things that are going on within our country and within the military at the moment, and maybe if I had stayed I could have done something about it. But instead, I went to England.’

‘…I do not believe that makes you a coward,’ Loki eventually responded, opening his eyes again. ‘You are but one man. There is only so much you can do.’

‘I didn’t even try,’ mumbled Steve, brow furrowed in frustrated.

‘You’re young; you have an entire lifetime to make a change,’ Loki pointed out. ‘There is no ultimatum on trying.’

Steve’s expression softened. ‘That’s awfully wise of somebody who gave up on London society years ago.’

‘Yes, well,’ Loki said with a reluctant smile. ‘I’m young; I, too, have time to make a change.’

‘You sound as if you’ve had a change of heart.’

Loki snorted with laughter. ‘Perhaps a bit. We’ll see.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest arrives at the villa.

‘Good afternoon!’

Loki glowered as his brother, who was _not_ meant to be back from London for another _week_ , announced his return from the doorway to the lounge. Loki’s head was resting in Steve’s lap, having spent most of the afternoon that way, reading and drawing respectively as it rained outside. The Parker household was in London, as were most of their acquittances in the country, so Jenny was sleeping on the carpet at Steve’s feet. It had been absolute bliss until Steve had spotted the carriage coming up the drive.

‘What on earth are you doing here?’ Loki snapped, sitting upright.

‘What a way to greet your brother,’ Thor said in mock offence as he flopped down in the chair opposite Steve and Loki. Jenny jumped up, wagging her tail excitedly as she jumped up at Thor.

Steve chuckled at Loki’s irritated expression, and said to Thor, ‘Welcome back.’

Thor grinned. ‘Thank you. At least you have not forgotten your manners.’

Loki rolled his eyes and demanded, ‘What are you doing home so early?’

‘I decided to take a couple of days off,’ answered Thor. ‘’Tis only a fleeting visit, unfortunately. But I come bearing news!’

‘Oh, goody,’ muttered Loki, for which Steve gently elbowed him in the side.

‘We’re having an event,’ said Thor with a grin. ‘At the end of the Season.’

Loki’s mouth twisted into a look of disgust. ‘No.’

‘Father’s briefly coming back in August,’ Thor continued, as if Loki had not said a word. ‘So we would organise it for then-‘

‘What? A party _and_ Father? How absolutely-‘

‘It would be in London, obviously,’ Thor interrupted. ‘Most likely not at the townhouse, we’d have to find another location-‘

‘And consulting me on the matter would be far too much of a trouble now, would it not?’ said Loki sharply, his irritation shifting to anger. ‘But of course, I will be expected to go regardless.’

Steve, who looked bewildered by the whirlwind of a conversation, quickly spoke. ‘Hey, uh, maybe we should all calm down and take this one step at a time?’

‘I am perfectly calm,’ said Thor. Loki, in turn, glowered from his seat. ‘You’re doing this on purpose.’

‘I am not, actually,’ Thor responded. ‘Father believes we have neglected our social responsibility for the past two years, so it is only right for us to do something.’

‘Yes, because we must see to all of Odin’s decrees,’ muttered Loki.

Thor, displeased, leaned forward and said, ‘I knew you would not react well to this, which is why I am informing you so early. You have the choice to sit back and sulk or have a say in it, perhaps making it more enjoyable for yourself on the day.’

Loki did not respond to this, glancing at Steve, almost as if he was expecting the man to defend him. Instead, Steve shrugged and said, ‘Sounds like an easy choice.’

Loki sighed dramatically, leaning back in the sofa. ‘Unless disowning myself from this family is still a choice. But I suppose I should help.’

Thor grinned. ‘Thank you, brother.’

His smile did not quite reach his eyes, Loki noticed. His brother looked rather tired. Before Loki could comment, however, Thor stretched and stood up.

‘Well, I suppose I shall leave you two to your business,’ he announced. ‘I will see you later.’

With those words, he was out of the door again. Loki sighed and leant against Steve’s shoulder.

‘I’m glad you’re helping him,’ Steve said, returning to his drawing. ‘He’ll appreciate that, I’m sure.’

‘Yes,’ said Loki. ‘He looked rather… off, though.’

‘You think?’ remarked Steve. Loki nodded, watching Steve sketch.

‘Maybe you should talk to him,’ said Steve.

‘Maybe I shall,’ murmured Loki. ‘Are you drawing me?’

‘Yeah,’ said Steve, holding up the sketch of Loki sitting at his desk. ‘I started it last night when you were working upstairs.’

‘Don’t I look glum,’ commented Loki, tracing his finger over the frown that Steve had drawn. Steve chuckled. ‘You look glum quite a lot.’

‘It’s a miracle you put up with me,’ muttered Loki, not meaning to sound quite as genuine as he did.  

Without looking up, Steve said firmly, ‘I wouldn’t have it any other way.’

 

* * *

 

Loki spotted his brother standing idly in the garden the following afternoon as he returned from his walk with Jenny and Steve. It was threatening to rain again, as it had been for the majority of the week. Steve nodded towards Thor with his head. Loki rolled his eyes in exasperation, but sauntered up to Thor nonetheless, who was admiring the newly bloomed peonies. Jenny jumped on after Loki launching herself into the bush. Thor gasped in surprise as she did so.

‘Those poor flowers did not stand a chance,’ he laughed as Jenny jumped back out, leaving the peonies in disarray behind them.

‘Nothing does with her,’ said Loki.

Thor leant down to pet the animal. ‘I still believe we should get a dog.’

Loki was still quite unconvinced. ‘Sure. Anyway. Why the sudden break from London, brother?’

‘Why do you ask?’ responded Thor.

‘I am merely wondering,’ Loki said. ‘It is a little unexpected, is all.’

‘Am I not allowed to return to my own home?’ asked Thor.

Loki looked amused. ‘Is this what it is like talking to me, dancing around questions like that? How positively exhausting.’

Thor stood up to full length again, turning around to face his brother with a sheepish smile. ‘It is, isn’t it. You are right; that isn’t fair. I have simply… reached my limits in London. Or with Odin, at least.’

‘Is that so?’ Loki said.

‘Don’t sound so snarky.’

‘I am not trying to sound snarky,’ Loki protested. ‘You usually do so well with Father, I am just slightly surprised, I suppose.’

‘He is impossible to please,’ Thor muttered. ‘He did not approve of me being with Jane, and now he does not approve of me being without her. He does not approve of my lifestyle in London, nor my lifestyle in the country.’

‘He is an exhausting man,’ agreed Loki.

‘We can do no right by him,’ continued Thor. ‘And yet we are all he has left.’

Loki grimaced. ‘It must be terrible to have such disappointing sons.’

‘We are not disappointing,’ countered Thor. ‘At least, I do not believe so. We are both doing fine, even with him in Oslo.’

‘You are doing rather well,’ said Loki.

‘So are you.’

‘We can be proud of each other, then,’ concluded Loki with a small smile. ‘In lieu of our father’s approval.’

‘That, we can,’ answered Thor with a grin. ‘Thank you, brother.’

‘For what?’

‘For the support, I suppose,’ said Thor. ‘I am grateful for it.’

There was a distant sound of thunder as the summer storm that had been threatening the afternoon rolled towards them. A few droplets were beginning to fall from the sky. Loki gestured towards the villa, and the two brothers walked back side by side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki does not take news well.

‘Loki.’

Loki opened his eyes, momentarily confused as to where he was before he realised he was in Steve’s house. He could hear the sounds of people on the thoroughfare in the town, and he looked up to see that Steve was already fully dressed and standing in the doorway.

‘Good morning,’ mumbled Loki as he sat up.

‘I need to talk to you about something,’ Steve said, in lieu of a greeting.

Loki frowned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. ‘That sounds awfully grave.’

‘Well, it is, sort of,’ admitted Steve, sitting at the edge of the bed. ‘I got a letter today.’

‘How exciting.’

‘Be serious,’ Steve answered, frowning slightly. ‘It’s from a magazine in New York. Well, not any magazine really, it’s the most popular and prestigious one there. They’ve offered me a job, as an in-house illustrator.’

‘Are they relocating to London then?’ asked Loki drowsily.

‘…No,’ Steve said slowly. ‘The job is in New York.’

The penny dropped, and Loki’s expression fell. ‘Ah.’

He fell quiet, and Steve looked at him. ‘So?’

‘So? What do you want me to say about this?’

‘I don’t know,’ Steve replied. ‘I don’t really know what to do myself. It’s been my dream to work for this magazine for years, but… I don’t know, it’s a big decision, moving back to New York.’

‘But it’s your home,’ said Loki.

‘Yes, but you’re not there,’ countered Steve.

Loki blinked. ‘Surely you can’t stay here just because of me.’

‘I mean, I know that it’s a bit ridiculous,’ Steve said softly. ‘But I can’t help but factor that in, to be honest.’

‘It’s preposterous. This,’ Loki gestured towards the two of them, ‘is not worth turning down a job such as that one.’

Steve looked away, considering for a moment. ‘I thought this was something serious to you, I just wanted to discuss the options before I-‘

‘Well, it is not _that_ serious,’ Loki interrupted, and Steve frowned. In that instant, Loki realised that had probably not been the best wording.

‘I didn’t realise that we were on different pages here,’ said Steve slowly as he got up from the bed. His voice was controlled, but Loki could detect the underlying emotional notes. Loki sighed, now getting up as well.

‘We’re not,’ he insisted. ‘I don’t think you understand that-‘

‘I don’t think _you_ understand,’ retorted Steve. ‘Loki, I love you.’

Loki felt stunned as Steve spoke. After standing there, rigid, he took a step back to retrieve his clothes from where they were neatly folded on the chair next to the bed, and began to get dressed.

‘Loki…’ Steve asked, expression concerned. ‘What are you thinking?’ Loki did not look at him, buttoning his waistcoat and stepping into his shoes.

Steve voice quivered as he said, ‘Can you say something, please?’ 

‘I think I should leave,’ Loki finally said.

‘…What?’

‘I think I should leave,’ Loki repeated, now meeting Steve’s shocked gaze. ‘And I think you should go to New York.’

Loki walked out of the bedroom without as much as a glance behind him. He felt his heart swell, his stomach in a knot, but he did not turn back to see Steve’s devastated face as he closed the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

Thor found his brother in his study that evening with an empty bottle of wine on his desk. Loki was fast asleep, curled up in the large, comfortable chair in the corner of the room. Thor gently nudged his brother, and he stirred, opening his eyes.

‘What are you doing asleep here?’ asked Thor.

‘Steve is moving back to New York,’ mumbled Loki solemnly, not having shaken off the bottle he has consumed earlier. ‘Steve said he loves me and is moving back to New York.’

‘Alright,’ Thor responded, having not at all anticipated Loki’s answer. ‘Is he moving to New York because he loves you?’

‘No, they’re mutually exclusive,’ Loki said with a sigh.

When he offered no further explanation, Thor asked, ‘Why is he moving back to New York?’ 

Loki shrugged. ‘Some hoity-toity magazine wants him to draw for them.’

‘Ah,’ Thor replied, now crouching down so that he was at eye level with his brother. ‘So, what are you going to do?’

‘I don’t know,’ murmured Loki, very aware that his voice was becoming thick. ‘Rot away here?’

‘But he said he loves you,’ Thor stated.

‘I’m very aware of that,’ said Loki, sniffling slightly. ‘But I responded rather poorly.’

Thor raised an eyebrow. ‘I would say I’m surprised, but-‘

‘I told him I should leave and that he should go to New York because what we have isn’t as important as a job like that,’ Loki continued, not in the mood for Thor’s remarks. ‘And then I left without saying anything else.’

‘Now that,’ said Thor. ‘Is stupid.’

‘If this is all the support I’m getting, you may as well leave.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Thor said, patting Loki lightly on the head. ‘But that is quite stupid.’

‘I know,’ groaned Loki, burying his face in his hands. ‘I know. I’ve fucked it.’

‘I wouldn’t say that,’ Thor said, trying to be gentle as Loki began to drunkenly weep. ‘You will simply have to go and talk to him tomorrow and sort it out.’

‘How do I even sort it out?’ Loki exclaimed, voice muffled behind his hands.

‘I don’t know, how do you want to sort it out? What do you want Steve to do?’

‘I do not want anything to change,’ mumbled Loki.

‘That’s unrealistic, but alright,’ Thor responded. ‘Tell him that.’

‘I don’t want him to stay here because of me, though,’ Loki continued, finally looking up and wiping his eyes. ‘I cannot hold him back like that.’

Thor sighed, slightly exasperated at the dramatic antics of his brother. ‘Have you considered that it is Steve’s own choice if he stays here? He’s a grown man, if he wishes to stay here with you, then he should. As is the case with you, if you wish to stay here, you can, but you could also go with him.’

‘Go with him?’ repeated Loki. ‘To New York?’

‘Yes,’ Thor said.

‘Whatever will I do there?’

‘Loki, do not take offence to this, but you do not do anything here,’ Thor said with a slight smile. ‘That will not be difficult to continue there.’

‘Perhaps, but what if he does not want me there?’ Loki asked miserably.

‘Why would he not? He said he loves you.’

‘Perhaps,’ Loki sighed and finally smiled through his tears. ‘What would you do without me, though?’

‘Oh, I’ll keep myself entertained,’ Thor laughed. ‘I’d miss you, of course.’

Loki uncurled from his cramped position on the chair and wiped his eyes again. ‘Good.’

‘Come on, you should go to bed,’ Thor said, guiding his brother to his feet. The pair of them treaded upstairs, Thor leading them to Loki’s bedroom. Loki let himself fall onto his mattress the moment he was there, and Thor turned around to leave, but hesitated for a moment.

‘I am curious though, brother,’ said Thor. ‘Do you love Steve back?’

Sleepily, Loki replied, ‘Of course I do. With all my heart. I have done for months.’

‘Good,’ Thor said as he began to leave. ‘Tell him that. For once, try to be honest to him, Loki. Be vulnerable.’

Loki did not reply, as he was one to do when Thor’s words got through to him, and so Thor shut the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God of mischief more like God of bad reactions amiright? 
> 
> I'm sort of sad this series is drawing to a close soon, I love these boys so much!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for another apology.

Loki was bent over his desk, staring at the invitations that in front of him, awaiting his signature. It had been three days since his argument with Steve, and he had neither found the courage to talk to him nor the concentration to think about anything else.

‘Have you signed the invitations?’

Thor popped his head through the doorway of the study, and Loki jumped at the sudden sound of his voice.

‘Not yet,’ muttered Loki.

‘Really? It is a two-minute job, Loki,’ Thor said. ‘I got word back from the Empire Ballroom who could hold the event on the twentieth, which would be perfect if it was not a bit out of the way, and I heard word from the other… are you listening to me?’

Loki, who had been staring out of the window for the entire time that Thor spoke, turned around to face him in his chair, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. ‘Yes, yes. You have a ballroom.’

‘Well, not quite,’ Thor responded. ‘I have one that is rather far away, but the one that we discussed yesterday has a different date. Would you rather have it later in the month, or a little out of the city?’

Loki sighed. ‘I do not care. Whatever suites you.’

‘You gave your word that you would help, you know.’

‘Later in the month, then,’ Loki said sharply.

Thor nodded. ‘I am assuming you have not spoken to Steve yet, judging from your mood.’

Loki stopped himself from snapping back a biting remark, and said, ‘Not yet.’

‘How about you do that today, so you can finally clear your head and help me?’

Loki gave Thor a look. ‘Are you nagging me for your own benefit, then?’

‘Are you suggesting that talking with Steve will not be beneficial to you?’ Thor countered.

‘A fair point.’

‘Go,’ urged Thor. ‘Get this over with.’

Loki gave him a look. ‘What, now?’

‘Why not?’ answered Thor. ‘You’re not getting anything else done at the moment.’

Loki grimaced, but got up anyway. As he walked towards the door, Thor added, ‘And do not forget to tell him what you told me the other night.’

 

 

* * *

 

Loki had been standing on Steve’s doorstep for what felt like twenty minutes. The brass knocker stared back at him in anticipation, but Loki had found no courage yet. It seemed that he did not have to, however, as a couple of moments later the door opened, revealing Steve standing behind it. He started in surprise when he saw Loki.

‘Oh,’ he exclaimed. ‘You’re here. Why are you here?’

‘I wanted to talk to you,’ Loki said simply. Despite attempting to sound calm, he could feel his heartbeat race as he stood there.

‘Good, I’m glad,’ replied Steve, sounding unusually flustered as he let Loki into the building. He walked Loki to the living room, both of them remaining quiet until they were seated.

‘I, uhm,’ Loki began, feeling at a loss for words.

‘I’m sorry,’ Steve interjected. ‘About the other day. I was out of line, I shouldn’t have said the things I did. I should have realised that you didn’t share the same, uh, sentiment that I do towards you.’

Steve sounded small; defeated, almost. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his gaze was directed at the ground as he talked.

Loki frowned, before answering, ‘No, I should be the one apologising. You did nothing wrong, Steve.’

Steve looked up, taken aback by Loki’s words.

‘What we have was- is- special, and I should never have belittled it in the way I did,’ said Loki slowly. ‘And I once again should not have stormed out, but I was a bit… overwhelmed. It was not that I think that this relationship is not worth staying here for, it is simply that _I_ am not worth staying here for. I-’

‘Loki,’ Steve interrupted, concern laced in his voice. ‘Why would you ever think-‘

‘No, let me finish. I…’ Loki tried again. _Be vulnerable._ ‘I do love you too, and I have for a long time.’

Steve’s expression changed from surprise to joy as a smile spread across his face.

‘And if I am being honest, which I am,’ Loki continued. ‘I do not wish for you to go to New York. No, that’s not entirely true- I wish for you to do whatever you want to do, but to take me with you.’

‘You…’ Steve started, processing the words. ‘You want to come to New York with me?’

‘If that is where you intend to go,’ Loki replied. ‘Then I will go too. If you will have me, of course.’

‘Yes!’ Steve exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and rushing up to Loki. ‘Of course I’ll have you. I wasn’t expecting this at all, I’d never have thought you’d be willing to move, I hadn’t even considered that as an option. Yes, you should come with me!’

Loki got out of his chair, clasping Steve hands tightly as he smiled broadly.

Steve’s smile faded slightly as his excitement died down and rationality set in, and he continued, ‘Are you really sure, though? Moving to a different continent like that? What about your family? And your job?’

‘A wise man told me that I do nothing here anyway, I might as well do nothing in New York,’ answered Loki wryly. ‘In all seriousness, I talked it through with Thor. He was the one that mentioned it was even an option, I had not realised it myself. I will find myself a new job, of course; I’m sure I could continue my writings there.’

‘No rush,’ said Steve. ‘I can take care of us until you do.’

‘That is a poor responsibility to have.’

‘No, it isn’t,’ Steve insisted. ‘Not if it’s you. Loki, why would you ever imagine that you’re not worth staying here for?’

Loki didn’t meet Steve’s gaze, feeling almost shy. ‘I… I don’t know. This is the first time I have been important to somebody, I suppose.’

Steve nudged Loki’s chin up so that he was looking at him. ‘That’s not true. You’re important to so many people, trust me.’

Loki grimaced, thoroughly unconvinced, but did not respond.

‘I’m serious,’ said Steve, as he leant forward and kissed the corner of Loki’s mouth. ‘You are, and I don’t care if you don’t believe me now; I’ll keep saying it until you do.’

‘You’re awfully stubborn,’ said Loki with the ghost of a smile.

‘Takes one to know one.’

Loki chuckled softly and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder. ‘So, New York. When would you be expected to go there?’

‘They would like me to start at some point in September,’ replied Steve, stroking Loki’s hair. ‘So the most realistic scenario is that we would have to leave halfway through August.’

Loki grinned, and said, ‘Then I have but one request from you.’

Steve raised his eyebrows. ‘Sure, what is it?’

‘I want to be the one to tell Thor that we won’t be here for the Odinson party.’


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to say goodbye.

Thor was hovering.  He had been for a while, sheepishly standing in the hallway outside of Loki’s room as Loki was packing the last of his things for the following morning. His brother was looking rather forlorn but was also being incredibly unhelpful.

‘Thor,’ said Loki, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation after another minute of being watched. ‘Either come and help or leave, make up your mind.’

‘Sorry, sorry,’ muttered Thor, moving away from the doorway, but then stopped again, turning back around with a sigh.

‘What?’ exclaimed Loki. ‘What is it? Why are you being so incredibly mopey?’

‘Nothing, nothing,’ said Thor said hastily. ‘It is just that… it is rather sad to see you leave.’

Loki grimaced, as he threw some more of his books into the trunk at the foot of his bed. ‘You have had plenty of time to warm up to the idea.’

‘A month is not a long time,’ answered Thor glumly.

‘You will see me again in December,’ said Loki. ‘That isn’t that far away.’

‘And yet…’ said Thor.

‘And yet what?’

Thor shrugged in response. ‘Aren’t you sad to go?’

‘To a degree,’ Loki replied. ‘But only because I have never lived anywhere else. You and I both know that this move might do me good, Thor.’

‘Yes, you’re right,’ muttered Thor. ‘And yet.’

‘And yet _what?’_ Loki repeated, now throwing some more clothes onto the bed to pack up.

‘I’ll miss you,’ answered Thor simply. ‘It’ll be quiet without you here.’

Loki sighed, and reaching back into his wardrobe to draw out more of his belongings. ‘You’ll have Bruce, and your friends. I’m sure you’ll be alright.’

‘I’ll be fine,’ Thor agreed. ‘But at this moment it is sad to see my little brother prepare to travel across the Atlantic.’

With a small smile, Loki turned to face Thor. ‘I suppose that’s fair. I’ll be alright, though.’

Thor stepped back into the room, walking up to the trunks to help his brother pack. ‘What did you tell Father about all this?’

‘I sent him a letter last week,’ answered Loki. ‘I told him that I was going to work in New York for an indefinite amount of time, and that I would not need his financial support anymore, either.’

‘That is quite bold,’ commented Thor. ‘Will you manage?’

‘I have always managed,’ Loki said. ‘New York is a chance for me to start afresh, and I’d rather not be in any debt to that man, anyway.’

Thor nodded. ‘And you’ll have Steve.’

‘And I can also take care of myself,’ Loki replied, with a raise of his eyebrows.

‘Well, yes,’ Thor responded. ‘I have no doubt about that at all. But you will not be alone, and that settles my nerves.’

‘I would have been fine alone, too.’

‘No, you would _think_ you’d be fine,’ answered Thor. ‘There’s no need to be defensive, Loki, we all need people from time to time. It’s not a weakness.’

Loki scowled, and stopped packing for a moment to face Thor, about to speak again before Thor interjected, ‘Please, can we not argue? There is no malice in my intent.’

Loki took a deep breath to calm himself, knowing that his brother was right. He continued packing for a minute or so before he said, ‘Who are you going to argue with without me around?’

Thor grinned. ‘That might be the hardest part about you leaving.’

‘At least you won’t have to drag me around London anymore. Or lecture me about my behaviour when you do.’

‘I never minded that, you know,’ said Thor. ‘Contrary to popular belief, I actually enjoy your company.’

Loki smiled slightly, dropped the books in his hand and pulled his elder brother into a hug.

Thor chuckled. ‘What is this for?’

‘Just…’ Loki started. ‘Thank you. For everything.’

 

* * *

 

The coast was beginning to disappear in the distance. Loki could no longer see the people waving at the ship, and the passengers were slowly trickling off the deck. He remained there a little longer, watching England disappear over the horizon. It was silly to feel emotional over this, he thought, but he could not push away the pang of melancholy he left behind the country he had spent his entire life. Loki felt a hand on the small of his back and he turned around to see Steve standing by his side.

‘You okay?’ Steve asked, leaning into Loki. Wary of the other passengers on board, Loki pushed Steve away slightly.

‘Yes, I’m quite alright,’ responded Loki. ‘It is strange to leave, is all.’

Steve smiled. ‘I’m sure that we’ll be back here to visit in no time at all.’

‘Yes, I’m sure,’ murmured Loki.

‘Will you miss London?’ asked Steve.

‘No,’ responded Loki promptly.

‘Really?’

Loki thought for a moment. ‘Well, perhaps a little bit. I will miss some people, of course. I’ll miss the villa, certainly. The countryside was rather nice, and so was the town. The people there were good too.’

He sighed, and against his better judgement leant against Steve’s shoulder. ‘I suppose I will miss it, but I’ll adjust to a new normal, I’m sure.’

They stood there for a little while. It was late in the afternoon, but the summer sun was still beating down on the ship.

‘Are you excited to go back?’ asked Loki.

Steve nodded. ‘Yeah. A little nervous, but I’m sure that’ll pass. I’m excited to be able to show you New York, though. I think you’ll like it there.’

‘I hope I will,’ said Loki.

After a glance around the deck, Steve pulled Loki into a quick hug, before saying, ‘Want to go and grab some dinner?’

Loki nodded. ‘I’ll be there in a moment.’

Steve smiled and turned around, heading inside. Loki stood there for a moment longer, gazing at where the coast had disappeared a while before. The sun shone down, reflecting off of the murky waves. Loki inhaled in the salty air. The melancholy was still in the back of his mind, but he felt lighter, as if his lungs had more space to breath than in the London smog. Loki smiled to himself, and turned around to follow Steve inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks! 
> 
> This wee series has awakened a love for Marvel characters that I thought I didn't have anymore, and even though it began as a small present for a pal, it turned out into a work I am genuinely proud of! Thank you all so much for reading, and I truly hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
